Deep Deep Red
by Minachiko
Summary: Yami x Yuugi AU Yuugi's parents were killed, he lives with his grandfather at Yami's house. Yuugi is trying to keep a secret, Yami is possesive, Yami's father hates Yuugi. Emotions... of deep deep red.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own anything from YuGiOh, all I have is the plot of the story, some additional characters, and about 5 cents, so please don't sue me. It's purely for enjoyment and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Warning: this contains Yaoi, in other worlds, boy x boy, if you do not like this kinda stuff… don't read it. If you choose to ignore this and read it and flame me? It will be ignored totally. So don't even try. So if you don't like, leave. Also this AU may contain OOCness and some violence.   
  
Deep Deep Red  
By: Minachiko-chan  
  
[10 years ago, Yuugi's PoV]  
  
I watched the gun, pointed towards my parent's head, they had begged. I hear their voices as the arm of my grandfather quickly covered my eyes shielding me from the view, but it didn't matter, I was young, but I understood.  
  
"Please let us go!!" My mother's voice, desperate and panicked.  
  
"Let you go?" The voice that was my mother's husband, I knew it well. For I have lived in fear of it for so long. "You actually think I would not find out about what you have done?! With… with this filthy man?!"  
  
"You don't even love her you monster!" The voice of my father, "You married her for her money, but you never loved her! Now you have everything! Why won't you let her go?!"  
  
"Your right, I never loved her, but she was still mine! Not your's! And never will be yours." The voice had a hint of sarcasm in it, "never, do you understand?"  
  
Then I heard it, the loud sounds, sounds I know I will fear for the rest of my life. Grandfather's hands slowly dropped down from my eyes, unable to hold them up due to his own fears and sorrow, but he kept his hand on my arm, to prevent me from moving, not that I could move.  
  
Red. That was the color I remembered, lots and lots of red. On my parents' body, on the man's hand and clothing, red, like the wine that my mom use to love to drink with my dad as they celebrate their love for each other. I gripped my hand against my chest to prevent it from escaping, a scream, because I knew it would do neither of us any good. Soon the man came to us. And soon the cool object still tainted with my parent's blood pointed itself against my forehead.  
  
My grandfather regained his senses then, he quickly crawled to his kneels and kneeled in front of them man and begged. "Please! Spare the child! He's so young! He will cause any harm to you I swear it!"  
  
"He is young now." Said the man, as he tightened his finger on the little hoop. "But what about when he grows up? What then? He just saw me kill his parents, he will grow up to kill me, that will be his goal, why wouldn't I kill him?"  
  
"He won't! I promise you! You're so powerful already! Please, please spare him Master!" My grandfather's voice quivered as he held me tightly in his arms. I didn't cry then, it wouldn't have helped, I don't know why I didn't, but I just couldn't feel the tears come to my eyes.  
  
I think the man was unnerved by my eyes, they didn't show any emotions, he might have thought I was too young to understand this, that was probably why, because the next thing I know, the gun point was lowered.  
  
"Hn." The man turned around, "Get ride of the bodies, and get him out of my site, I don't want to see him again." With that he left me, and my grandfather to his orders. It was then did I allow all that has happened to cross the threshold my mind. As it slowly, shatters, breaking like the glass mind of a child should be.  
  
The last I heard that night was the soft gasp of horror that belonged to my grand father, but the last thing I saw was.  
  
Deep deep red.  
  
[2 weeks later]  
  
"Hi!" A boy with almost identical face as me, he smiled at me, for the first time in a long time did I see a real smile again. "Wow, you are pretty! My name is Yami."  
  
"….. I'm Yuugi…"  
  
"Come on! Why don't you come over! We can play together!"  
  
"Yami…?" Heavy steps.   
  
"father…? I'm speaking to Yuugi! I want him to come and live with me!" I can see join upon the face of the one I hated.  
  
"Yami!" Then his eyes turned to me, "Yuugi…You get away from my son!" Slap! … pain… against my cheeks.  
  
"No!! Don't touch Yuugi!" hands, warm against my cheeks, embracing me.  
  
[2 year later]  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
"yes, Yami?"  
  
"Do you like the violin?"  
  
"Of course, why do you ask?"  
  
"You always listen to it."  
  
"Because I like it… it's beautiful…"  
  
"Then I'll learn to play it for you."  
  
"Yami…?"  
  
"Don't worry Yuugi! As long as you like it! I'll learn it for you! But in return I want you to promise me you'll always be with me!"  
  
"…."  
  
"Promise me!!"  
  
"I promise…" I'm sorry Yami…  
  
"It's a deal then!"  
  
[Present time] [Yami PoV]  
  
I looked at the small figure lying in my arms, sleeping soundly, for now anyways, so many had attempted to take away this precious bundle of mine. So beautiful, I touched his lips, so soft like rose petals opening under the sun. Only this sun was dark, cold and cruel, it only becomes beautiful under your touches, the little moon, so beautiful, and gentle, I fear my touches will taint you. Yet you come to me, holding your hand to me, asking for my embrace. As I hold you now.  
  
How I fear for you little one, my beautiful light of the night. The only one I treasure so, your so fragile, the slightest wind I fear would blow you away from me forever, so innocent without knowledge of what really would happen to you, no, I will never let anything happen to you. From the first moment I saw you I had promised, I don't care why father hate you so much, as long as I have you its enough. As long as you're by my side, even my cold heart would melt for you.  
  
I would protect you, just as the promise from so long ago, and now again, I would protect you, no matter the cause, but I fear my own abilities, you're my weakness my little love. I don't know how long I can hold on to you, it makes me fear so, that one day I would lose you, or you would leave me… but you would never would you Yuugi…?  
  
Your gentle eyes of soft violet open for me, you raise your hand to touch my cheek again, an gesture now you are so use to. "Yami, your eyes… they are so cold… what's wrong?"  
  
I smile gently for you, and only for you, "Nothing little one, rest, your tired and you have a hard day tomorrow."  
  
"But your eyes… are you scared Yami?" Only you can understand my fears, only you.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Liar…" You snuggles close to me and raps your arms tightly around my body, "You are not alone anymore Yami, your not alone, the room of your soul is open to mine. Not alone…"  
  
I smiles softly at the words whispered from your lips, ones I have heard long again, do you even know what your saying little one? Words of possession, it shocks me it would come from someone as beautifully innocent as you, but I don't think you even understand the full meaning of the words.  
  
You smile back at me, hands reaching out to touch me, "Your smiling Yami."  
  
"Of course I am little one," I holds you close against my chest, "I will always smile for you."  
  
You sign happily; it is this that I treasure the most, the thrill of games, the pleasure of the challenge, even life itself, it would mean nothing if not for this. If it means to shatter you my little love, I would give it all up in a instant, my past, my present, my future, they all belong to you. I will not allow you to disappear from me, never. You're mine, always will be. Everything is for you, everything is you, and I will protect you, never ever let go.  
  
TBC…  
  
Minachiko: Wow.. that was depressing! XD Oh well! ^^ It will get happier next chapter!! ^^ This is my first try on a Yu Gi Oh fanfic!! XDD and it's a derange AU but the pairing Yami x Yugi is just toooo cute for me to ignore!! XD Well Respond onegai!!!! ^^ It would make me very happy hear what you would think of it!! Well see you next chapter! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own anything from Yu-gi-oh, all I have is the plot of the story, maybe some additional characters depending on the plot, and about 5 cents, so please don't sue me. It's purely for enjoyment and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Warning: this contains Yaoi/shounen-ai, in other worlds, boy x boy, if you do not like this kinda stuff... don't read it. If you choose to ignore this and read it and flame me? It will be ignored totally. So don't even try. So if you don't like, leave. Also this contains AU, some OOCness (though I do try to portray it correctly) and probably some violence. Don't read if can't handle  
  
Deep Deep Red  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Minachiko  
  
Next morning as Yami woke, he quickly searched for Yuugi, his heart quickened as he realized the little one was not by his side. He looked around the room, before realizing Yuugi must have left the room by now. Throwing one of his school uniform over his head, he hurried down the stairs into the large dinning room.  
  
"Yuugi!" His voice was franticly in fear. The thought of Yuugi disappearing bears to be too much for his mind. He won't stand for it, ever.  
  
"I'm here Yami." A sweet voice whispers back before he spotted the smaller boy busing himself by setting up the breakfast table.  
  
Yami walked towards him and rapped his arms around the slender waist, rubbing his face into the soft tri-colored hair almost identical to his own. "You didn't wake me."  
  
Yuugi just smiled gently, he was long since familiar with this gesture between them, "I'm sorry Yami, I just thought you would like some more time to rest, and I had to get the breakfast ready, that's all."  
  
Yami nodded, but still refused to let go of the warm little bundle in his arms. Now that he has caught him, he was reluctant to ever let him free again. However, Yuugi had other plans, after all, they still had to go to school.  
  
"Yami, come on, let go. Your breakfast is going to get cold."  
  
Unwillingly, Yami released the smaller boy and sat into his seat at the large oak table set upon the beautiful marbled floored of his dinning room. Of course, he has never thought much about the room. There was only one thing, or person that has ever caught his eyes, and that person is sitting right across from him. Smiling at him with those beautiful violet orbs, so warm and gentle. If he could, he wouldn't even go to the stupid school, he could find enough satisfactory just sitting here, looking at his light.  
  
"Good morning Yami." An mature voice entered the room.  
  
As expected, and much to Yami's annoyance, the beautiful and expressive eyes suddenly dimmed, soft features mapped themselves back into a beautiful face of a doll, emotionless and calm. Yuugi just looked coolly at the mid-aged man that just entered the room, and his dislike was returned with equal discontentment from the man. Cold, calculating eyes looked daggers at the small boy.  
  
"Yuugi, you seem to become more and more like your actually apart of the family uh?"  
  
Yuugi just stood silently, taking a piece of toast between his lips, and grabbing the book bag by his side, he walked away from the table, leaving behind one line. "Yami, I'll wait for you outside."  
  
The mid-aged man, or also known as Yami's father was clearly angered. His mind twirled as he watched with disgust. 'Who does that little thing think he is?! Marching into my house like this, and mesmerizing my little Yami! What is his plan?!' the man's eyes softened only when they landed on his baby boy, Yami. Yes, he was the man from years ago that had killed Yuugi's parents, Yuugi's mother's so-call husband.  
  
He had married her for her social status, he didn't love her, but never the less she was his wife, she had belonged to him. Yet that bitch had decided to cheat on him, and... this THING was born... he was not his child... no. This disgusting little creature didn't have his blood, he didn't belong here, not like Yami... his precious child. 'It's been 10 years! He's already 16, I'd think he would try to carry out his revenge now! At least then I wouldn't have to worry now! I could just end him, but he's still stalling! What is he planning?! Trying to use my Yami against me?!' the man's eyes narrowed, 'don't even think about it, I would never let that happen.'  
  
"How did you sleep today Yami?" The man smiled warmly at his one and only son.  
  
"Good." Was the same cold reply everyday. He wasn't happy that his father's presence chased away Yuugi, so he remained silent for the rest of the meal, speaking only when spoken too, and even then the response was short one or two word sentences. He quickly stuffed down the rest of his food before also grabbing his bag and rushed out of the house to catch up with Yuugi.  
  
As usual Yuugi waited by a large maple tree planted at the gate of their house. His hair swaying slightly within the breath, and the sweetest smile planted on his pedal soft pink lips. This was a sweet and gentle beauty that put even the sweetest flowers to shame.   
  
Yami, with his piercing ruby eyes, and a face of that would match the beauty of Apollo, was sharp as the winter flowers. He was untouchable, unreachable, and yet so alluring. However, that vision changed within Yuugi's eyes, Yami was different, a strong and ostensibly impenetrate-able shell, yet so tender and innocent within, he needed someone to protect him, to smile and surround him with warmth. However that's also exactly where his worries lie, just how long can he keep going? How long can he protect Yami? If he keeps going on like this, in the end when the time finally comes, both of them shall be hurt...  
  
"Yuugi." The voice full of longing and love, the voice privileged only to him whispered against his ear.  
  
Yuugi quickly shock himself out of his deep thoughts and smiled at the boy in front of him, "Yami. Did you finish your breakfast before you came here?"  
  
A nod  
  
Yuugi smiled ever so softly as he took out his handkerchief and wiped Yami's lips for him, "Look at you, honestly, how many times did I have to tell you not to rush. If I weren't here, what would you do? Go to school with crumbs all over your face?"  
  
Yami's face became colder and more determind, "You would always be here. You will not leave."  
  
Yuugi doesn't know rather to laugh or cry, "I can't possibly stay with you forever Yami, you need to learn to take care of yourself."  
  
A shudder ran through Yami's body, he won't allow such a thought go through Yuugi's head, he doesn't know why he has became so possessive of this beautiful boy in front of him, because his emotions had always confused him anyways, but one thing for certain, he will not allow him to leave, even if that means chaining him to him.  
  
"Yes you are, you are not leaving." One quiet response.  
  
Yuugi just smiled, "Now, of course not, but I mean in the future, like when we are-"  
  
"Your not leaving." He wouldn't even he him finish the sentence.  
  
Yuugi shook his head and gave up, giving him a tender smile, "alright, alright, you spoiled brat. Lets go to school."  
  
Seeing that the thought of leaving is no long on Yuugi's mind, Yami held out his hand for Yuugi to take as he helped him onto his bicycle, and the two soon started on their way to school.  
  
****  
  
Yami found the classes were actually quiet boring, he was quiet intelligent for his age, his father had suggested raising his grade level, but he had wished to stay in the same level as Yuugi, fearing to part from him. He was his treasure; he will not let go of him. Ever.  
  
Soon enough it was lunchtime, Yami ignored the calls of the girls in school to share their lunch with him as he quickly rushed towards the large sakura tree by the school gate where he knew that the one he loved would be waiting for him, and indeed that is where he stand, within the rain of flower pedals. He was a vision of an angel, fallen, lost his way, and now within Yami's arms. He will hide his wings from this angel, whatever it takes; he won't let him fly back to heaven, because he is selfish. Love is selfish.  
  
"Yuugi." Yami's soft whisper ring like silver bells for his beautiful angel.  
  
"Yami." A tender smile, the smile that Yami want keep locked to him, and him alone.  
  
"Yami, why don't you have lunch with some of the others of your class for once? It would be nice for you to make some friends."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Yami..." His smile saddens slightly, "You really should try to make some friends, aren't you lonely?"  
  
"You're my friend aren't you?"  
  
"I ... yes."  
  
"Then I'm not lonely."  
  
"Yami..." Yuugi's soft violet eyes saddened slightly, he doesn't know what to say, but he believes in Yami, he believes that one day he will found the one to take Yami from him and make him happy. He has believed it on the day they met, and he still do. When that day comes, he knows then it will be time... but no matter what, Yami will be happy. He will make sure of it.  
  
Yami suddenly wrapped his arms around Yuugi tightly; he hated it when Yuugi looked like this, so far out of his reach, his beautiful eyes forever covered in a mist of melancholic. "I'm not lonely. If you're here, I will never be lonely."  
  
Yuugi smiled beautifully yet heartbreakingly, "Yami... your lunch will get cold."  
  
Yami hesitated but nodded, he was afraid, afraid that Yuugi would leave, would vanish from his very eyes, but he can't voice his fears, because then it would worry Yuugi, and he would never do that. He will wait, a lifetime if needed until Yuugi is completely his.  
  
"Yuugi! Yami!" A soft voice called out from the school, and soon followed by the slender figure of Anzu. She was one of Yuugi's classmates, someone insignificant to Yami, but at the same time can't ignore her if not simply for the fact that she talks to his angel.  
  
"Anzu!" A surprised smile from the angel, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought that you two wanted to play a duel with the class?"  
  
"Oh that's right! Yami accepted a duel yesterday!" Yuugi smiled sweetly as he looked towards his stoic company. "But isn't it after school?"  
  
"It was, but the dueling arena is going to close early today, so they moved the time up. All the other students have already gathered."  
  
Yuugi paused, "I'm glad that everyone is so eager to Yami's duels but..."  
  
"Come on Yuugi. I already ok-ed it with my parents, and its just this once. It would be so sad if all these students went for nothing." The ok-ing with her parents was a lie on her part, but it was a small sacrifice to pay for what she had planed.  
  
Yuugi looked over at Yami to see any objections.  
  
Yami could only look back at his angel. In truth, he wasn't the one who accepted the duel in the first place. It was Yuugi, he had asked him to duel with his classmates, to make friends, and since he has never been able to refuse any of Yuugi's requests, especially since there was so little amount in the first place, he agreed.  
  
"I guess it is alright." Yuugi wasn't worried about himself, but Yami. He wanted Yami to have the finest, friends to depend on, a bright future, a happy life to look forward to... because when eventually that time comes... it might all fall apart, and he refuse to let that happen. Not to Yami, never toYami.  
  
"Yep! Now come on! Everyone is waiting." With a cheerful smile she grabbed Yuugi's hand.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed, that girl's hand had rested upon his angel's. Their movement was intimate. This upsets him greatly. Jealousy enraged him as he marched forward, grabbing his angel's other hand before, all but yanked him to his side. Pulling his angel along, he quickened his paste and surpassed the girl.  
  
*****  
  
The duel didn't take too long to finish, with a calm manner, and his expertise skills, Yami quickly defeated his opponent and met Yuugi's proud smile from his duealing platform. This was the only thing that kept him in contact with these people.  
  
"You were wonderful Yami!" Yuugi smiled as he moved to greet Yami, he took Yami's hand in his own as he pulled the boy with him to greet the excited fans. "You've done a great job defending our schools name as the dueling champion! And definitely didn't disappoint your fans! If you keep this up, you'll be the most popular in our school!" smiling excitedly Yuugi waved to the crowed that had gathered for Yami, some of whom he saw in school, some never seen before. Yami had become somewhat of a legend of game, for his strategies and calm manner in each of the duels with his powerful presents; he has yet to lose a duel.  
  
Yami smiled at the contact and sweet smile upon his angel's lips, "I didn't duel for them." He responded the touches with his own as he pulled Yuugi by his side, taking a tighter hold on his angel's hand. "I only dueled because you asked me to."  
  
"Oh come on Yami! Aren't you happy that all these people came and-"  
  
"Only for you."  
  
"But Yami-"  
  
"Only for you."  
  
Yuugi signed quietly, but still he smiled gently at Yami, he hasn't given up, he won't give up, Yami is stubborn, and that's all there is to it, he would just have to wait for it to be right. Eventually, Yami will find his happiness; this is what he believes in... and the only thing he can believe in.  
  
"Yuugi!" Anzu waved from the sidelines, yelling to be heard from over the crowd.  
  
"Anzu!" Yuugi quickly changed from his sorrowful smile to one of cheerful excitement, "Yami won!"  
  
"I know! I saw!" She laught as she move through the crowd to approach them, "we all saw!"  
  
"Didn't he do a great Job?"  
  
"He sure did! You did too of course!"  
  
"Me?" Yuugi laughed, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Of course you did!" Anzu smiled brightly as she patted the shorter boy on shoulder, "You cheered him on at the most important intervals! Not to mention it was you who encouraged him to come and duel in the first place! You are of the at most importance!"  
  
Yuugi blushed at the compliment, "Hardly. I just gave him the push! Yami would do great even if I wasn't here!"  
  
'No I wouldn't' Yami thought as he glared at the girl chatting away with his angel, he didn't like it, he didn't like her, she took away Yuugi's attention, the attention that should and will always stay with him, and now she took it away with her constant chatting. This irritated him, he didn't know why he was always so possessive, and frankly right now he didn't care. He wanted Yuugi to look at him, smile at him, and say how proud of him he is, after all that was the only reason he dueled in the first place.  
  
"YAMI!!! YAMI!!!" Yami winced as he heard his name screamed, squealed, and chanted by some of the over excited female fans. To him, this was just excessive superfluous noise, the only good that will ever come out of this noise for him is Yuugi's proud smile, a smile he wanted only to belong to him.  
  
"Yami-san! Oh!" Suddenly Yami stumbled slightly as he felt a push from Anzu who stumbled back against him, but he quickly recomposed himself. However, as he turns check on his dear little one, he was greeted with an unpleasant sight that made him extremely displeased.  
  
Yuugi had fallen to the ground in a crumbled heap. Apparently one of the fans that was pushed had accidentally broke through the gate to the actual arena. Though the girl didn't seem concerned, as she was still too busy gawking at Yami like he was a dream come true.  
  
The girl wasn't ugly, as matter of fact she was quiet pretty, not one of those who look good only because of the truck loads of make up either, a plain but sweet beauty. It wasn't truly her fault she ran into Yuugi either it was purely accidental. However, Yami didn't give her a second glance before he growled and glared at her like she was the most hideous and evil creature ever lived.  
  
"You hurt him." Only three words escaped his lips, but they were uttered so cruelly the girl could almost hear the shattering of her wishful dream. He didn't waste any more time to look at the girl's grief stricken face as he quickly moving by Yuugi's side. Gently pulling him up into his arms.  
  
Yuugi smiled soft up at Yami as he held him, "I'm alright Yami, You didn't need to be so harsh to her, it wasn't her fault."  
  
"Your bleeding." Yami stated as he took the one of Yuugi's arms that had scraped across the arena floor, but didn't show it to him as he covered the blood with his own jacket.  
  
Yuugi paled at those words but didn't stop smiling firmly, "Apologize to her Yami. It was too harsh."  
  
Yami looked unwillingly at Yuugi for a few moments, but still he turned towards the girl, who by now looked nearly in tears as she bowed and chanted sorry to the two boys on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blame you."  
  
Those words sounded sincere on the surface, but if spoken in front of someone as familiar to Yami as Yuugi, it could be clearly heard, the unwillingness and cruelty undertone. Thankfully the girl wasn't Yuugi.  
  
"No! It's ok Yami-san! It was partially my fault. I'm sorry your friend got hurt! Is he hurt too badly?"   
  
The girl clearly looked happier, hope restored, believing that Yami had forgiven her. Though her concern for Yuugi was true, it was nothing compared to her delight in talking to her idol.  
  
"I will be fine, no need to worry." Yuugi, despite his pallor, smiled cheerfully, talking for both of them since it seemed Yami was unwilling to speak to the girl again. "Thank you for your concern. Please come and see Yami again later, I'm sure he will be glad. I'm very sorry but right now we might have to leave."  
  
The girl looked visibly disappointed to hear that they were leaveing, but did smile believing that she will have a chance to speak to Yami again in the future. Little did she know that Yami had no wish of ever seeing her again.  
  
"Yuugi, I guess you will be heading home now?" Anzu finally spoke up from the side where she observed the whole exchange that took place after Yuugi's fall. A strange glint appeared in her eyes before anyone could catch it, but it too soon vanished.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, Anzu."  
  
"It's alright, your hurt. And Yami's jacket probably will be in need of a wash after getting soaked in your blood, uh?" She laugh softly at the exaggeration.  
  
Yuugi forced a laugh through his lips as he paled farther, Yami glared at Anzu, though she didn't seem to take notice.  
  
"I guess I will see you in school then." Yuugi smiled as he waved before Yami gently pulled him to his feet, letting him lean against him as he helped his angel through the crowd of people to the open area out side the arena.  
  
Once outside, Yuugi let his smile drop away as a veil of sorrow and fright covered his normally clear and bright amethyst orbs. Yami tightened his hold against the smaller trembling body.  
  
"Did you see it?" Yami questioned, to anyone else, that question would make no sense, however to Yuugi, he understood perfectly... because this was their secret, a secret shared with no one else.  
  
"A little." A whisper passed through Yuugi's trembling lips as he pressed his face against Yami's chest waiting for the other boy to wrap his coat around his injured arm.  
  
"That stupid girl."  
  
"It wasn't her fault."  
  
"I don't care, she hurt you, your bleeding, and you saw it."  
  
"She doesn't know. Its not her fault."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I will be."  
  
When Yami successfully covered up the blood, did Yuugi finally look up. Those vacant eyes as Yami first discovered Yuugi's condition were ones he would never want to see again.  
  
TBC...?  
  
Please review, and tell me what do you think. I really wish to know; also it helps me keep going! ^-^ I feed on reviews!! 


End file.
